The present disclosure relates to a terminal base for connecting a coil-side terminal of an electric motor accommodated inside a case member and an inverter-side wiring member disposed outside the case member.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-301572 (JP 2008-301572 A) discloses a terminal base disposed on an electrical connection path between a coil of an electric motor accommodated inside a case member and an inverter disposed outside the case member. The terminal base connects a coil-side terminal serving as a terminal on the coil side to an inverter-side wiring member serving as a wiring member on the inverter side. According to the technique of Patent Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-301572, the terminal base is disposed inside the case member. Therefore, when fixing the coil-side terminal to the inverter-side wiring member, it is necessary to remove a detachable portion (18) serving as a part of the case member, insert a tool from the outside to the inside of the case member via the detachable portion (18), and fasten a bolt or the like disposed inside the case member. That is, according to the, technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-301572, an opening (a so-called service hole) for performing connection work inside the case member needs to be provided in the case member, separately from a hole for the wiring member connecting the electric motor and the inverter. Furthermore, a lid member for closing the opening also needs to be provided. This requires changing the shape of the case member so as to, for example, form the opening in a position that allows insertion of a tool, and imposes more constraints on the layout. This also increases the size, the number of components, the weight of the case member, and man-hours.